7 Things
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt and Noah have been through a lot. And after being caught cheating again, Kurt decides that he's going to tell Noah exactly how he feels. Song fic.


**Yeah, I know. Miley Cyrus song, lame. But I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. And I've never really written a fic with Noah as the bad guy. So bare with me please. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt was so sick and tired of Mr. Schue's constant need to keep assignments the same. Not that he didn't love being back in New Directions. But it seemed as though they were always singing about their feelings, or to other people.

Like this week's assignment: Sing to someone something you can't say.

Well, he could definitely do that.

"You ready, Kurt?"

The countertenor nodded his head as he stood up, not even looking at the person he was singing for. He walked to the front of the room, waiting for the band to start as he stared at the floor.

Will looked at his student, it seemed as though he had been so happy for the three months that he'd been back. But for the last week he'd gotten quieter, he's lost weight, he looked plain defeated. He hoped that Kurt would really sing about what he was feeling so that he could try and figure out what was wrong with him. The last thing he wanted was Kurt to leave again because of bullying or something along the sorts.

The music started up and Will crossed his hands over his knees as Kurt began.

**I probably shouldn't say this  
but at times I get so scared  
when I think about the previous  
relationship we shared**

"Babe, what's wrong?" Noah asked softly, pulling his boyfriend close to him.

"I don't know, Noah. It's just…sometimes I'm so scared that someone's going to find out about us. Or that Karofsky's going to start threatening me again. And if he finds out your bi then it will just open up a whole new onslaught of-"

Kurt was silenced when Noah placed his lips gently to Kurt's.

"Babe, It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. You're my boyfriend, remember?"

Kurt smiled, nodding his head as he looked up, kissing Noah's jaw happily.

**It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
my dear.**

"So that's just it? It's all over?" Kurt screeched, running into the rain as Noah made his way towards his old beat up truck.

"I can't take this, Kurt!"

"Take what, Noah?"

"That you don't care about this relationship at all!"

Kurt stared at him, dumbstruck. "What the hell does that even mean? Of course I care about this relationship!"

"Then why are we hiding from everyone!"

"You're the one who decided that in the beginning!"

"Well, things change!"

"Nothing's going to change unless you just hear me out!" Kurt yelled, pushing his wet bangs out of his forehead as Noah sighed and turned around, bringing Kurt into his arms.

"Alright, I'll listen. Let's just get inside before you catch a cold."

* * *

**The seven things I hate about you.**

Kurt stared with much determination at the ground as Kurt belted out the pop hit with so much emotion. Will normally would never even think of Kurt singing something like this. But he could see the pain in his eyes and the raw emotion leaving his lips.

Will glanced around the room to take in everyone's reactions. Rachel looked skeptical, Mercedes worried, Santana annoyed, but Puck was the most surprising.

He looked guilty.

Will turned back to Kurt as he clenched his hands into fists.

* * *

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure.**

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt cried as Noah pulled away from him, glancing around the area

"Nothing." He spoke, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What, are you afraid that someone's going to come out and see you holding hands with the fairy?"

"They're going to think I'm a total homo, Kurt!"

Kurt glared at him before storming away.

"You're nothing but an insecure little boy, Noah!" he hissed before flouncing off. The jock groaned, running to catch up with him.

**You love me, you like her**

"What the hell, Noah?"

"Why are you always yelling at me?"

"I don't know! Maybe because all of your messages are sexts from Santana! What, are you fucking her now? Is that it?"

"I like her, Kurt! You know that!"

"Of course I know that!" he spat, crossing his arms as he chucked the phone at Noah. "Oh baby, I love you! She's just a girl with a smoking bod!" he hissed.

"Kurt, come on!"

"No, Noah. Figure out who you really want, then come back and tell me!"

**You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy**

"Babe, please stop crying."

"I'm sorry! It's just…I don't get this! First you're making me laugh, then you're being a complete asshole!" Kurt hiccupped. "Which side am I supposed to believe?"

"This side babe." Noah sighed, pulling him close. "I was a jerk, I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

"Yeah…you were."

**You're friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them  
Just know it hurts**

"Are you seriously hanging out with that fairy, Puckerman?"

Kurt looked up from where he was sitting across from Noah in the library. Azimio and Karofsky were standing at the table with matching smirks as they looked down at Noah.

"Are you a fag now, Puck?" Azimio sneered.

Kurt flinched, waiting for Noah to stick up for him. Instead his boyfriend scoffed, standing up.

"No way am I letting the little faggot get to me." He chuckled, fist bumping the two jocks as he walked away, mouthing an apology to Kurt as he walked away.

The countertenor stared at the pages of his book until the words were blurry from tears.

* * *

**I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**Will thought that he was infiltrating on something that shouldn't be sang here. Kurt looked broken and hurt. But now Santana was sneering as she ran her hand along Puck's leg like a predator. Puck still looked guilty and hurt as he shoved Santana's hand off of his thigh.

Will didn't know whether to stop Kurt or let him keep going.

He opted for the second one.

* * *

**It's awkward and it's silent  
as I wait for you to say  
what I need to hear now  
your sincere apology**

"Well?"

"I'm not apologizing for sleeping with her, Kurt."

"But why did you do it, Noah?"

"Because, she's hot and I was horny." He sighed, running his hand through his mohawk.

Kurt bit down on his lip. "Can't you just say sorry, at least? You cheated on me!"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Kurt sighed softly as he stood.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Until that word's sincere, I'm leaving."

**And when you mean it  
I'll believe it  
If you text it  
I'll delete it**"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Why not, Noah?"

"I told you I was sorry!"

"Through a frigging text message?"

"So? Did you even read it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I deleted it."

**Let's be clear  
oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here**"Kurt!"

Kurt spun around to glare at his soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Kurt!"

"If you're so sorry, why do you keep cheating on me with her?" he cried softly, wiping away his tears.

"I don't know. Kurt please, I'm sorry."

Kurt turned to him, sighing as he sat back down.

"I'm not coming back to you next time."

* * *

Will took in a breath as Kurt sang the chorus over again. The atmosphere in the room was tense now as Kurt sang, sounding as if someone was trying to choke him.

**And compared to all the great things  
that would take too long to write  
I should probably mention  
the seven that I like  
the seven things I like about you**

* * *

**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
and when we kiss I'm hypnotized**Noah smiled softly as he felt Kurt's fingers loop around his jeans, pulling him close as he kissed him.

"What's up with you, babe?"

"Nothing, you just look so good in those jeans."

"Oh, do continue." Noah teased.

"Mm, your hair is sexy, your eyes are gorgeous, and you look so sexy bent over the car with just those jeans on."

Noah smiled, pulling him in close for a kiss.

"And," Kurt grinned, "Your kisses are hypnotic." He smirked.

**You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

"Why are you crying?"

Kurt chuckled wiping away his tears as he held Noah close.

"It's just that I love you so, so much." He whispered, kissing him gently.

Noah smiled, returning the gesture. "I love you too." He smiled, pulling out his phone when it vibrated with a new text from Santana.

**Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright**

Kurt smiled softly as he held onto Noah's hand, both of them laying in Kurt's bed, naked after the first time they ever had sex.

He snuggled closer to his boyfriend as his eyes drooped closed.

Not noticing as Noah slipped away from his sleeping form and out the front door.

**I want to be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most  
that you do  
You make me love you**"God! I should have just seen it coming!" Kurt yelled, chucking the closest thing at the male.

The last thing he was expecting was to walk in on Noah.

In bed.

With Santana.

Naked.

"You're such and asshole! Do you know that? I fucking hate you Noah!" he screamed, throwing an empty can of soda at him as he wiped his tears, storming out the door.

* * *

**You do**

Kurt stood still and silent as scattered, quiet applause met the room. There were tears freely running down his cheeks as he breath heavily. Kurt snatched up his bag before bolting out of the room. Will wasn't surprised when Puck followed suit.

"Kurt!" he yelled as he chased the boy down the hall.

He spun around so fast that Noah wasn't even prepared for the impact of his fists hitting his jaw. He cursed quietly before Kurt started pounding on his chest, tears streaming down his face. Noah felt bad. The punches hardly hurt but he could feel how much hatred and sadness Kurt was putting behind them.

"Ihateyouihateyouihateyou." He sobbed, his fists clutching the fabric of Noah's t-shirt. "Why do you have to do this to me!" he sobbed.

Noah stared down at the smaller boy before holding him close, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered, holding Kurt close, afraid that if he let go, he'd lost his chance forever. "I'm an idiot. And an asshole. I promised you everything and then ripped it away." He spoke. "You're right. I am insecure. I'm an asshole and an idiot and I don't deserve you." He whispered.

Kurt nodded his head. "You're an idiot."

"I'm an idiot." Noah nodded, kissing his face in every area he could. "I love you Kurt. I love you so fucking much and I keep making all of these mistakes because I want to leave you before you realize that you should leave me."

"I'll never leave you Noah." Kurt cried softly, burying his face in Noah's chest.

"I know that now. And I'm sorry." He sighed, holding the boy as close as he could. "I love you so, so, so much Kurt. Please just forgive me. Give me one more chance." He spoke, wiping away his own tears. "I'll be the perfect boyfriend. Just please."

Kurt looked up at him, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll never hurt me again."

"I promise, promise, promise to never hurt you again."

Kurt looked up at him, wiping away his tears as he connected their lips. "I love you." He whispered softly, holding him close.

Noah let out a breath as he pulled the small boy close to him. "Thank you." He whispered.

Kurt nodded his head slowly. "Just prove to me you're worth it."

Noah nodded his head. "Anything for you."

Kurt smiled, holding him close.

"And Kurt?"

"Yes, Noah?"

"I'll give you seven more things to love about me."

Kurt chuckled, sniffling once more.

"You better."

Noah felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket to see yet another text message from Santana.

He hit reply.

'_We're done.'_


End file.
